Passionate Interlude
by Aya8
Summary: Harry and Hermione find themselves in a very 'intense' situation after their usual night of sitting by the fire and reading.


Another 2005 written story.

If you feel this is inappropriate for ff dot net please let me know and it will be removed.

Title: Passionate Interlude

Summary: Harry and Hermione find themselves in a very 'intense' situation after their usual night of sitting by the fire and reading. Passion and sex ensue.

Author Note: If you've read 'I Already Do' you'll recognize the scene. I switched the names because I liked the sex scene so much that I had written for that story. I wanted to see what people would think with it being a one-shot of Harry and Hermione. So here goes! Also, I couldn't think of a better title.

Warning: Adult content, language, and situations - a PWP

If you feel this is inappropriate for ff dot net let me know and I'll remove it.

~Passionate Interlude

He was just staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was as if he thought that if he were to blink his eyes she would be a dream-a wonderful, beautiful dream.

"Harry," Hermione laughed nervously, trying not to crack under his intense gaze.

_How had they gotten here? _He found himself wondering. She was practically naked beneath him and all he can remember from their usual night of sitting by the fire, minus Ron, was fast hands, desperate kisses, and anxious hips. _Had they even talked? _He did remember accioing his broom, but after that…nothing.

"Hermione, I'm not-" he started to say.

"I know you aren't a virgin Harry. It's okay, I understand that you're a randy, very hot teenager that uses his looks for the benefits," she grinned up at him, breathing heavily.

"Hey," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her gently.

She darted her tongue out and curled it at the tip, licking his cheek.

Harry gasped and began panting heavily at her movement, causing her hips to bump into his naked lower half. His arms were the only things keeping himself up right, on either side of her hips. Hermione tried desperately to lift herself up so that she could kiss him again, but he applied just enough pressure with his hips against hers to make stars explode behind her eyelids.

"Oh-uh-oh," she hiccupped, slamming her hips into his.

He growled savagely and clenched his teeth, his eyes darkening to an unbelievable color of dark green. "Hermione-" he whispered

He leaned forward and captured her mouth, licking and tugging; scraping his teeth roughly along her bottom lip. Hermione gasped as she felt his hand cup her clothed breast, petting it with need. He roughly coaxed her lips open, sliding his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Harry pulled back, gently nipping at her bottom lip. "You have no idea what you do to me," he panted heavily.

Hermione, feeling the hot, huge bulge pulsing against her bare thigh thought she'd had a fairly good idea, but the look in his eyes caught her breath.

"You taste so sweet," he whispered as if it pained him to do so, because just to tell her that he had to pull away from her honey flavored lips.

He pushed the straps of her brown bra down her shoulders and watched her as she eagerly wiggled it up her torso, one of her arms had been free, and up and over her head.

Harry moved down, darted his tongue out and gently licked the top swell of her right breasts, causing Hermione to squeal softly from the wet, seductive contact. He lifted his eyes, staring at her.

He wasn't asking, she knew-he was warning. Hermione knew that they had gone far beyond asking; she herself wouldn't be able to stop, even before her eyes rolled in the back of her head because of his next move. It was the most erotic experience Hermione had ever had (not that she'd ever had one). He swirled his tongue lazily around her nipple, avoiding direct contact with the sensitive peak, and all the while keeping eye contact with her. It was as if he was daring her to tell him to stop.

As if she could.

He was challenging her, but at the same time trying to calm his hormones. Hermione frowned. She could play this game just as good. She never backed down from a challenge, but as she started to retaliate, he moved down to her navel. Hermione whimpered with shock and pleasure, her hips having a mind of their own, jolting in response. Harry had done it so quickly, yet so accurately that her toes curled and her eyes crossed.

Harry, trailing kisses over her, rested his forearms against her stomach, causing her to let out a grunt from the weight. "_That _was _incredibly _hot," Harry growled, staring up at her like a wild, starved animal at a banquet.

A half giggle, half surprised moan escaped her lips as Harry proceeded to reach down and tickle her calf, but quickly pushed her knees up, so that they were bent towards her waist. Her eyes became clouded with confusion as she stared at him. "What-" she started.

Her eyes widened, her fingers clenched the black silk sheet, and her mouth dropped open. "Oh," she grunted, "wow." Her breath was coming out in hiccupping pants, her toes mimicking her hands and curling into the sheet.

Hermione had had no clue how her knickers had gotten off her body, but she did know at that moment, in their place was Harry's tongue—his magnificently long tongue, caressing her.

She slowly bent her knees up towards her chest, gritting her teeth as the movement allowed his tongue to delve further into her, and then pushed them over his shoulders, as if she wasn't sure that what she was doing was allowed.

He slipped both hands behind her lower back, supporting her, cradling her, and caressing her with his fingertips all at the same time. His mouth was sucking, swirling, biting tenderly, and then lapping at the marks. Harry moaned deeply into her, the vibrations against her clitoris causing her to shake with pleasure, when she instinctively lifted her hips up.

"Oh, my, God," Hermione drawled out slowly, gasping with surprise as a very powerful orgasm ripped through her. Her thighs clenched tightly around his head, pushing him closer, forcing more pressure to be applied. Hermione reared up, her back arching into a perfect bow, her thighs refusing to let him go. "Oh yes," she cried followed by a groan sounding as if it was being ripped from her.

When her orgasm started to subside and her thighs finally let up on him, Harry pulled away, licking his red, slick lips. She had expected to see a smug look plastered to his face, but he surprised her once again. What she saw was pure, undiluted passion, need—lust.

She took a deep breath, still trying to catch it. "That was—"

He didn't let her finish as he swiftly leaned up and captured her lips, pulling her tongue into his mouth, forcing her to taste herself on him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss, but sadly she was disappointed-but only for a second before she realized his intentions, _his naughty, evil intentions. _She moaned with anticipation at her thought. _Oh please, _she gasped silently in her head, her arms flinging themselves up above her head, clutching at the headboard.

A grunt escaped her lips as Harry's full weight rested upon her. "Hermione-it's going to hurt," he panted, leaning forward to lick the cartilage of her ear.

She bit her lip and smiled reassuringly up at him. "I know."

When he pushed past her barrier she had to bite her lip from the pain that shot through her. "Ow," she whispered, digging her teeth deeper into her bottom lip.

"Hermione," Harry spoke breathlessly. "You're going to bite too hard," he whispered leaning forward, gently licking her exposed teeth and the reddening of her bottom lip, where her teeth were.

He was shivering, trying to keep his control in check from her tight, wet warmth. Harry knew he was fighting a battle he wouldn't win. Slowly he pushed his hand between their bodies and began caressing where their bodies joined. "Oh God-Hermione," he panted heavily into her ear. "I can't-" he shuddered.

Hermione frowned as she looked at his face. Had he—no, he hadn' was still inside of her, hard as ever. It almost felt as if he were becoming harder inside of her, lengthening. She didn't even know how she'd managed him before, but now it felt as if she was being pulled apart…in a good way, kind of.

"Hermione I have to move," he said swiftly, lifting his hips and thrusting forward.

She screamed slightly through clenched teeth as pain shot through her. "Uh," she grunted. "Oh-ouch," she gritted out.

When he repeated the move his forehead dropped against her left breast. "Oh, God, yes," he moaned deeply. He thrust again, his movements more accurate and swift.

"Ha-rr-y," she gasped out in breaths.

Harry curved his palms behind her taut buttocks and roughly yanked her hips against hers.

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched as he laid his left cheek against her chest, before rearing up, pumping into her harder. The pain was gone and the pleasure was building to something-something extraordinary. She hadn't really expected to have another orgasm, but with his hands supporting her hips, angling them in a way that could have been uncomfortable if not for their intense situation.

Her calves were burning from the effort to keep herself up right. Letting out a frustrated growl as she slipped down, her hips falling, causing Harry to stop hitting that wonderful spot of pleasure.

"Damnit!" Hermione cried in outrage.

Harry smirked down at her.

"Don't you laugh," Hermione growled, her hips jerking up, forcing her mouth to drop open, forming a silent 'O', as a mini-teaser of an orgasm shuddered through her.

He pushed her up, this time fully supporting her weight. Pulling one of his hands free, he trailed it along her thigh, towards her calf, nudging her leg up to his waist. "Wrap your leg around me," he panted heavily.

She did, but when she went to do the other, he stopped her and pushed it up towards her chest. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Holy-" she cried out followed by an impromptu scream erupting from her mouth.

Her hands, which had been clenching the railing above her head, jerked it roughly, forcing the metal of the bars to bash into wall. Stars burst behind her eyes and she reared up. Harry grunted and tried to push her insistent hips down, but Hermione would have none of it. She opened her eyes, gritting her teeth, and seductively rolled her hips into his, trying to stretch out her orgasm.

She grinned evilly, biting her lip, and pushing harder against him. Harry's mouth fell open with pleasure, elongated groan coming free from his throat. He roughly held her hips in place as he thrust once, twice, and spilled to completion. He collapsed on to her, trying desperately to catch his breath as he rested his cheek against her shoulder.

"Merlin you're demandingly kinky," Harry chuckled. "I always knew it was the quiet ones that needed to be watched out for."

"You know you loved it," she smiled, lifting her hand to run her fingers through his hair.

"I did," Harry paused and started to say something, but stopped, then started again. "Hermione, do you think we could do this again sometime?"

"Harry," Hermione started. "I _will not _be a friend with benefits."

His eyes shimmered with amusement. "I don't expect you to be."

"Are you saying that you want me to be you're girlfriend?"

Harry nodded slowly, frowning.

"Okay," she shrugged grinning evilly as she suddenly flipped him over. "Let's go again!"

"Mmm," Harry moaned.

~Finished

I think I managed to change everything that would indicate that I replaced Draco's name with Harry's. If I didn't I apologize. I also did this because I knew that some people who read my stories only read the H /Hr ones, so for those of you who do do that, I hoped you liked it! ~Aya

Caveo diffindo aetas – safe split of the human life

Or

A potion-


End file.
